riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat
Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat (often abreviated to BSOAJG or BxSxOxAxJxG) are a doom/drone/noise duo from Mount Sterling, Kentucky. Formed in 2013, BSoaJG produce a style of sounds ranging from meditative drones to bleak doom to harsh noise, with their artwork based in deconstruction and monochrome chaos. Since their beginnings in 2013 they've released three separate releases and performed with various bands around the Kentucky area. History Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat formed in June 2013 when both members decided to get together and make music after their respective bands broke up around the same time. The next year the band would begin work on studio material and their first live shows, their debut performance on 18 August 2014 at The Green Lantern in Lexington.Facebook With a few more shows performed the band would begin recording songs in February the next year. On 29 June 2015 the band would put out their first release in Being., a live recording from the 20 May show. A studio offering in Hexahedron would follow on 3 February 2016 via Bandcamp, along with a cassette-only release in Genesis / The Horror on 15 April 2016.Facebook Further shows in 2016 would include a collab with The Chemical Marriage (Later as Rites of Conversion) and an intended collab with Everyone Lives Everyone Wins (Though canceled this collaboration would happen two years later). A new group would form as a collab of all three that November known as Rites of Conversion. The next year, the duo would begin work on a 29-minute song throughout 2017, releasing it on 28 October as Bitterroot. The band is still active performing shows around Kentucky with new material in the works. Discography * Being. (2015) * Hexahedron (2016) * Genesis / The Horror (2016) * Bitterroot (2017) * Noise in the Key of Death (2018) Members * Josh Ross - Guitar, Noise, Vocals (2013 - Present) * Chuck Nasty - Drums, Noise, Vocals (2013 - Present) List of Known Performances * 18 August 2014 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Autocrat, Stonecutters)Facebook * 15 November 2014 - Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (FianaFest)Facebook * 29 November 2014 - Event 88, Mount Sterling, KYFacebook * 28 February 2015 - Event 88, Mount Sterling, KY * 30 May 2015 - Event 88, Mount Sterling, KY (With Last Question, Enchiridion, Cerulean)Facebook * 17 October 2015 - Event 88, Mount Sterling, KY (With Last Question, Calling Calamity, Patient Zero, Within The Valley of Kings)Facebook * 23 July 2016 - Event 88, Mount Sterling, KY (With Left To The Wolves, Dirtbag)Facebook * 2 August 2016 - Hometron, Lexington, KY (Collaborative set with The Chemical Marriage; With Daryl Strawberry, Bathed In Young Blood, Cum Dads)Facebook * 17 September 2016 - HomeGrown Hideaways, Berea, KY (With Everyone Lives Everyone Wins, The Chemical Marraige) (Cancelled) * 30 October 2016 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (As Rites of Conversion with The Chemical Marriage; With Damage Therapy, Last of The Dodo)Facebook * 16 September 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With KUR, Detainees, Laces Lawless)Facebook * 17 March 2018 - Brewskee's, Louisville, KY (With Strigoi, Goodnight Carnage, Temple City Underground, Out of the Dark)Facebook * 20 March 2018 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (Collaboration set with Everyone Lives Everyone Wins; With Vile Creature) * 10 April 2018 - Al's Bar, Lexington, KY (With Deapscufa, Brood In Black, Crown of Serpents)Facebook * 14 April 2018 - Brewskees, Louisville, KY (With KUR, Muisti) * 11 June 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (Metal Monday) * 18 August 2018 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Hawkbill, Flesh Mother, No Witness; Canceled) * 2 October 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (With Sounds Like a Lawsuit) * 11 October 2018 - Al's Bar, Lexington, KY (With Brood In Black, Maggot, Muisti, Plagued Insanity) * 19 October 2018 - Paddock's, Louisville, KY (Hellfest; BSOAJG dropped off) * 5 November 2018 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Crown of Serpents, Brood in Black) * 13 November 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY * 30 November 2018 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Mothrog)Facebook External Links *Bandcamp *Trump's Harsh Noise Wall *Live at The Green Lantern *Live 2015 *Rites of Conversion Live *Rites of Conversion on Facebook References Category:Band Category:Drone Doom Category:Doom Metal Category:Harsh Noise Category:Somerset Category:Mount Sterling Category:Kentucky